In the Balance
by f-romanoff-13
Summary: Long before the fellowship was formed, even before Bilbo Baggins found the ring there were others, others who risked their life for the freedom of middle earth. They were known as the Avengers...


_So, another fic that's been sat on my laptop forever waiting to be published or deleted, and I thought when better than the night before my deadline because I'm still trying to avoid writing this essay..._  
_So I hope you like it!_  
_As always mistakes are all my own, so apologies! And I do not own the characters featured. They, unfortunately, belong to Marvel_

_Reviews are always much appreciated! ~F_

_Ps. This is the first time I've ever written Loki! It was bound to happen sooner or later..._

* * *

Long before the fellowship was formed, even before Bilbo Baggins found the ring; there were others, others who risked their life for the freedom of middle earth. They were known as the Avengers...

**xxx**

***XXX***

**xxx**

A lone man in a long black cloaked walked through Fangorn Forest; he'd been searching for months and he would continue to search, for he needed what he sought.  
His dark hair was slicked back, his silver staff clutched in his hand as he walked on through the rain;

This will not do he thought, flicking his wrist slightly to clear the sky of clouds. Magical powers certainly had their uses. He smiled smugly to himself before he froze as he heard something behind him; sensing someone, with a smirk he turned.

The woman who stood in the clearing was small; long red hair curling to the base of her back and bright green eye locked with his own steely blue.  
It turns out what he sought had found him instead...

She held her bow drawn, aimed squarely at his head; there was no way she could miss at this distance, though if the stories about her were true she could make the shot from a much more impressive distance

"Lower your weapon she-elf" he instructed firmly, and against her better judgement she did. A look of confusion slipped on her face for a split second, before one of distrust and suspicion took it's place

"What brings you here, wizard?" she questioned, keeping her voice strong. Piecing together the reason for her compliance with his demand faster than most might

He tried to suppress the smile on his face. "Loki, my name is Loki, and yours?"

"Natasha" she answered, a little too quickly. She was already bending to his will and Loki couldn't help but be a little disappointed. The women he had heard of should at least be putting up a bit of a fight...

"You have heart Natasha" he informed her, swiping his hand in front of her face as if to read her mind; "But oh so lonely, and a terribly shadowed past"

"What do you-"

"Your soul is tainted Natasha, but your heart is pure, unused"

She wasn't sure why he was telling her this, she wasn't even sure why she was still listening. But he had some sort of a hold over her, and it was strong than those she'd faced before.

His eyes flicked down to her hands, lingering a second on the gold cuff bracelets she wore on each wrist. He was right in front of her in two quick strides; grabbing her wrists harshly to inspect the jewelry;

"Where did you get these?" he demanded, all pleasantries forgotten as his voice became harsh and urgent

"I've had them since I was a child" she told him, eager to take a step back away from the crazed wizard, but her body not obeying her commands

"Give them to me" he instructed, glee and excitement shining in his blue eye. He'd actually found them, after all this time searching he would possess the jewels of Eridor

"I cannot" she told him truthfully, for as long as she could remember Natasha had worn the bracelets, and never once had she been able to remove them

Anger flashed on his face, followed by a wicked grin; "If you will not concede them, I shall be forced to take them"

Gripping Natasha's wrists sharply he muttered something under his breath in a language so foul Natasha had never heard it spoken before. The gold cuffs turned silver and the gleaming red stones faded into swirling dark green before they turned black.

Natasha's skin beneath the cuffs began to freeze; it was so cold it almost burnt. Natasha gasped and tried to withdraw her hands from his grip but his spell was too strong, his grip was too tight and the pain was too much. She stumbled to her knees and watched as the skin around her wrists turned back, slowly spreading up her hands and down her arms.

Just as it became too much to bear; as Natasha teetered on unconsciousness and her vision began to fade, there was a sudden flash of red light.  
Loki was thrown backwards; Natasha managed to watch as he climbed awkwardly back to his feet and retreated angrily into the forest.  
It started to rain again as she passed out.


End file.
